


Euphoria

by jjaesad



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaesad/pseuds/jjaesad
Summary: For the longest, Humans always seemed to make themselves seem more superior or think they are more superior than others. Human Weapons for instance, don't have any right or say in anything in this world they simply go where their Miester goes, protect them and turn into weapons when the time calls for it, or simply just sit there and look pretty. This story follows three pairs of Miester and Weapon.One being forced into silence by their Miester, the other having a secret forbidden relationship with their Miester, and the other two are simply guard dogs whose feelings and thoughts are irrelevant.





	1. The Bluenette (Prologue)

_For as long as I can remember, Humans and Weapons were never seen as equals. They, the Weapons, never had rights of any kind and get very little say in anything. They're seen as humanized fancy guard dogs and are often referred to as 'tools'._

_Humans often disgard them if they don't want one anymore, like a dog being left on the side of the road because the owner just.. didn't want to deal with it anymore. I see it as.. quite unfair... They very clearly look, act, sound, and feel like people. They're people... but society doesn't look at it that way. Society sees them as fancy tools, even sometimes viewed as slaves and used like such._

_Some Weapons don't even dare to speak to_ **_anyone_ ** _, because their Miester doesn't allow it at all. Some aren't allowed to make friends not even with other Weapons._

_I was raised to treat people with respect... but when it comes to the Weapons I doubt I can show that kind of respect towards them at all. That was.. until I got my own. She was given to me._

**Crash!** A loud shattering was heard in the kitchen right before a yelp. Black Star immediately went into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a slender feminine hand that was about to touch freshly broken and sharp glass from a now broken plate.

"Stop! Don't touch that..." He said before grabbing a broom and a small garbage can. "Use this. Never pick up glass with your hands, ok?"

The Weapon nodded silently and stood up cautiously, not because of the glass on the floor but because of the thought of her Miester being upset that she, yet again, dropped a plate. "Relax, sweetie... you're not in trouble, I just don't want you getting cut. Ok?"

She nodded, again wordlessly. "...Speak Tsubaki..." He said.

"Y... yes, thank you..." She then took the broom and pushed the pieces of broken plate into the little trash can and placed them aside when finished. Before she could do it herself, Black Star gently moved her out of the way and started washing the rest of the dishes himself.

"I... I'm sorry...." She said when he finished. He went up to her and went to touch her face, only hesitating when she flinched. Star then gently cupped Tsubaki's face and softly pecked her lips. "B.. Black Star−"

"Shh.... relax, breathe for me Tsu. You're not in trouble...." He mumbled. "Please, don't be scared of me.... I always tell you you're safe with me, don't I?"

She nodded.

"Then why are you so scared? Were you... previously abused?" Star asked.

She looked down silently, half enjoying his rough, warm and a bit callus hands on her face. She always wondered how they feel on the rest of her body, besides being in weapon form. Eventually, Tsubaki nodded to Stars question.

Black Star sighed sadly. "Why haven't you ever told me? You know I would never do anything bad to you, Tsu. And I won't let anything happen to either, I promise." He gave her a soft smile and moved his hand away, but Tsubaki quickly grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek again.

"Tsubaki..." Star mumbled. Said Weapon let go of his hand just as quickly as she grabbed it. "I... I uhm.... I'm sorry−" The bluenette did something that startled her, he cupped her cheeks again and kissed her lips gently.

Ever since he received her as a gift, he's always loved her. He loved holding her face, kissing her, and hearing her soft voice. Though of course, it isn't allowed to show this sort of affection to your Weapon. In this society, it's seen as loving your dog. Y'know _loving_ your dog. But Tsubaki isn't a dog, she's a person. But society refuses to allow and accept that kind of mentality.

The bluenette pulled away and Tsubaki nuzzled into his touch on her cheeks. He stared at her wordlessly for a moment before smiling gently. "I'll never let anything happen to you, sweetie..."

If a Weapon and it's Miester are seen engaging in a romantic exchange. The Weapon is immediately taking away and never seen again.


	2. The Blonde (prologue two)

_I can't speak. Well, I do have the ability to speak. But I'm too scared to speak, I'm also not allowed to. So I can't talk._

_I came from poverty and the person who chose me is a wealthy man, he gave me to his only daughter as a gift. Her father isn't the one that silences me though... it's his daughter. She'll often give me a harsh glare or silence me on spot if I speak out of turn._

_Sometimes as punishment she'll force me to stay in my weapon form and stay silent, or if she doesn't want to deal with me she'll lock me in an empty room until she says I can come out._

_She won't even let me say her name. The only way I can address her is by placing my hand on her shoulder which is the only type of physical contact she allows._

The Weapon was currently preparing dinner, chopping the onions and adding them to the pan with the rest of the ingredients. As he cooked he would listen to the conversations on the other side of the room. He would do this often since never found cooking to be entertaining. Not only that, but he isn't given this kind of meal not even allowed to sit down and eat with his Miester and her father. So he didn't really feel excited, or looked forward to the meal at all.

Once he finished, he placed two plates of food on the table and sat two glasses of drinks next to them before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. He gently knocked on the wall, not too loud but loud enough for them to hear as a sign that he finished cooking.

The blonde and her father walked in and sat the dining table, the father being the only one to give his thanks to the Weapon for preparing their food.

The Weapon stood close by, near the doorway and away from the table as to not intrude when they continued their conversation. "Did Mama call you today, Maka?"

"Yes, but she said she was busy. So it wasn't really a long conversation." She mentioned.

"Another short one, huh?" He sighed and taking a bite of the food, the only way the Weapon could tell he did a good job was by the way his Miesters father would throw him a thumbs up, like right now for example. And the Weapon always smiled faintly at the gesture.

"Papa...?"

"Hm?" The man looked back over at his daughter. "Don't you think you're being a little too friendly with it? It's only doing it's job and you always do that everytime during dinner...." She said.

"Well, the food _is_ good, Maka. Besides... I think it makes him happy.." He said looking back at his daughters weapon, and said weapon blushed slightly in hearing this before he looked down.

Maka scoffed. "So..? You don't have to do it _every single time,_ Papa..." She then mumbled, "I think it understands that it's good by now, if it was awful tasting we would've told it so..." She then continued eating.

He chuckled. "I guess you're right..." He said before giving the weapon a small wink.

After dinner was over, the Weapon cleaned the plates and put everything away. Before Maka could go upstairs, her father called out to her. "Maka! Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, and she sighed heavily in annoyance before coming back down and went up to her weapon.

She then pulled out a wallet and gave the Weapon money. "There. Go buy food and come back before curfew."

The Weapon nodded with a hand on his chest in a sign of thanks and the Miester rolled her eyes before going upstairs again. "I'm taking a bath...." She mumbled.

"I'll leave the door open, Soul, just remember to lock it when you come back..." The man said before going upstairs stairs aswell.

This was the normal routine for Soul, he would make them breakfast, lunch and dinner and be rewarded with food money. Though sometimes his Miester wouldn't give him enough and he would just have to settle with whatever he can afford with the small amount of money, either that or starve for a night.

He isn't allowed to speak, there for... he isn't allowed to complain. 


	3. The Reaper (final prologue)

_Some battles he fights alone and doesn't use us at all. Some he says is boresome. And some aren't worth his time._ _We're like his guard dogs, expected to be obedient and expected to protect on instinct. We were trained and picked specifically for him. We know nothing but strict obedience. We don't share our thoughts and feelings, they're irrelevant to him._

_When we were given to him, we immediately showed high respect. We were never given punishments, but we dare not to go over the line to test that._

_Being the son of the previous Grim Reaper, he acquired the right to the throne and is the ruler in this city. It is an honour to be his Weapons._

It was a slow day in Central Death City, it was raining and cloudy. The Reaper was currently out on his duties and responsibilities joined by his fraternal twin Weapons at his side. Once they reached a large door one Weapon opened and closed the door for the Reaper before joining back at his side. "Patricia, open the curtains." He said, and she did just that with no answer.

"Elizabeth, prepare some tea." He demanded as he took a seat in his large throne with his legs crossed and resting his chin on the back of his hand. Elizabeth then came back with the tea and sat it down on a small table next to the throne.

The Reaper took a sip of the tea and sighed deeply. "Any reports any of you need to tell me?"

"My Reaper, we've heard rumours of a rebellion starting in the far east of the city." Said Elizabeth.

The Reaper hummed. "Is that so...?"

"It is still unclear whether this is true or just misinformation. But.... I feel it is best to tell you, regardless." She said, hesitating a bit.

"Thank you, Eliz. I want you to keep track on that, if you will."

"Yes, my Reaper..." She sighed a bit in relief.

The Reaper took another sip of his tea and leaned back in his seat with his back straight. "Do the rumours say anything else, Elizabeth?"

"My Reaper, not only do the rumours say there's a rebellion in general but it's a rebellion group of Weapons who claim they are free Weapons who fight by themselves and claim to not need a Miester. It is still unknown if it's true or just misinformation." She said.

"Hm... continue research on these rumours and bring me any new information you can find." He said before standing up. Elizabeth was a bit startled by the action, "My Reaper?"

"Girls. Follow me." He said before going behind the platform that the throne sat on and went down a plight of stairs with the twins closely behind him. He led them into a large room with a single round sphere in the center, it was the only thing in the room besides a large amount of pillows and blankets.

The twins have never seen this room before and Elizabeth asked, "My Reaper, what is this?"

"It's where I come to relax. Whenever you two go to sleep, I often come down here." He explained.

"And that?" She asked, gesturing to the floating sphere. "This," The Reaper placed his hand on the top of the sphere and the entire room lit up as a result. "..is an observation tool that my Father invented before his passing. With this we can "go" anywhere we'd like." He explained.

"Why did you say like that, My Reaper?"

"Because even though it appears we are somewhere else, we aren't really there. Patricia, where's a place you would like to go?" He asked, startling the Weapon with the question a bit.

"I'd.... I would like... to go to an amusement park.." She said shyly.

"Really? That's a bit of a surprise from a quiet girl like you." He said as he turned around and placed in the location of a well known amusement park.

The room then seemed to light up even more as the scenery completely changed and small food stands, mini game stands appeared as the room suddenly got crowded with people, and a large roller coaster could be seen in the background along with other rides. "My Reaper, this is amazing." Said Elizabeth.

"Indeed it is, but I don't use it for this." He said.

"Then, what do you do here My Reaper?"

He wordlessly placed his hand on the sphere again and the scenery changed again, this time it appears they were in a living of a small home. "My Reaper?"

"This is the home of a Weapon and it's Miester. They've been in the city for a long time it seems." He said. "The Miester is the one that intrigues me, however." The Reaper said as he moved the view into the kitchen of the small home in search of said Miester. "Here..." The view they saw made the twins gasp slightly. The man, presumably the Miester, gave a kiss to a girl who appeared to be the Weapon. "My Reaper, he..."

"I know."

"But what should you do?" The Reaper shrugged at the question. "Nothing really, nobody knows about their relationship besides us. But their relationship isn't what intrigues me..." When the Weapon and Miester finished interacting, the Miester walked by and Reaper slowly reached out a hand. "It's him...." He said.

"There's something about this person, I can't find out what it is but.... he just pulls me in. Like gravity. I don't know how to explain it." He said.

"It.. may be another obsession, My Reaper." She said, and her Miester chuckled. "It appears so doesn't it, Eliz?" He mumbled.

For some reasoned, The Reaper couldn't help but feel a twisting in his chest when he saw them kiss. It was painful for some reason. 


	4. Inner Struggles, Inner Worries

After a long night of patrolling the household (walking around the front and back of the mansion and making sure no robbers where planning on breaking in.) Soul stretched with a quiet groan. He looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

Deciding that it was time to wake up his Miester, the scythe went back inside and upstairs to her room. Knocking twice at her door, he was about to leave when Maka let out a quiet "Come in" in response. Soul seemed more confused than surprised, but in fear of being rude by ignoring his Miester he entered.

She was sitting up, a book in her lap and her lamp was on. Judging by the scene before him Soul reckoned she didn't sleep at all. Hesitantly, he walked over to her slowly and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up almost as confused as him, as if she'd been expecting someone else. "Oh, it's you... I thought it was Papa at the door. Do you need something?"

Soul, obviously, didn't really say anything but instead went over to her windows and opened the curtains. He heard Maka stutter behind him and turned to see her looking at her digital clock. She groaned and threw herself backwards onto the bed, which judging by the faint smile on Souls face he found it charming. "Crap, I did it again..." She looked over at Soul, and on instinct Soul went over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

He used his hands along with mouthing the words _"You didn't sleep?"._ Soul already knew a lot of sign language since he was a toddler, and to help Maka better understand him more he would mouth the sentences to her and she caught on rather quickly.

"No, I didn't. I stayed up again." She responded.

 _"That's not good for you."_ He signed.

Maka shrugged and sat up with a sigh. "I've done it before, I'm not a little kid y'know. I can stay up late if I want..." She huffed.

Soul pouted at her response and signed. _"It's six a.m..."_ By the look on his face he seemed exasperated and almost a little mad at her for staying up _this_ long― just a little bit, though.

"Yeah...." She simply said and looked away. Leaving a large gap of silence between them (not that Souls sign language made any sort of noise, but still it felt awkward.)

Soul blinked and stared at Maka for a while, noticing that she was zoning out in the expectation that Soul was going to leave. But the Weapon tapped her shoulder once more and she turned to him.

He signed. _"Food?"_ As in trying to say, _should I prepare breakfast._

Maka gave him a look, as if to say _'Duh'_. But even when she gave him that look Soul still had that blank resting frown his face wore when he didn't understand something or when his feelings where neutral.

Though in this moment it seemed like Soul was just waiting for an actual answer instead of a mean looking face (a mean face that didn't seem to affect him, really).

Maka sighed and rolled her eyes at him (a motion Soul didn't really appreciate, but again he isn't allowed to complain about it out loud) " _Yes.._." She responded, though not without a spit of venom in her tone.

Soul nodded and got up, going back downstairs and into the kitchen. He took out some eggs and a few strips of bacon. As he started cooking he could hear someone come downstairs. Assuming it was the father he let out a quiet "Good morning" a little under his breath. The father didn't mind at all when Soul spoke to him out loud, using his voice. In fact, Soul felt most comfortable when he was around him instead of his Miester. Though he soon started to regret it, because as soon as he lifted his head up to look over he found Maka staring daggers at him almost like he said something offensive to her.

Soul tensed, immensely. He felt his heart sink to his stomach. The first thing that came to his mind was that he didn't want the father to get in trouble with his daughter for allowing the Weapon to speak. Soul froze for a moment, but he soon snapped out of it and (with his fist) did a circle motion on his chest, signing _"I'm sorry"._ Soul internally hoped and begged her for forgiveness as they stood there.

Maka's eyes narrowed, but before she could say something her father seemed to have sensed the tension and stepped between them. "You two having a staring contest or something?" He then looked at Soul and noticed the tension and fear in his face before signaling him to continue cooking, as Soul did just that.

"What did he say?" Spirit asked, looking back at his daughter.

"He said 'Good morning'. Out loud." She said.

"And? Maka, it was probably just a force of habit. Don't punish him for greeting you..." He said, a hint of reprimand in his voice.

Maka blushed a little and looked away. "I guess...." She then went into the living room.

Spirit looked at Soul. "Are you alright?" He asked, and the Weapon nodded slowly, still visibly tensed.

Spirit smiled faintly and joined Maka in the living room.

Soul mentally cursed himself out for being so reckless to assume. He has had several thoughts of running away, going to a neighbouring city and just start over the best he could. But he didn't think he could disappear for too long, seeing that Maka father is wealthy and she could have a search party to find him and Soul really doubts that he could get away from them.

 _But then again..._ Soul thought as he finished cooking, _I think it'll be nice... to start a new life..._ He placed the plates of food on the table along with two glasses of drinks, he then went out to the living room and knocked on the wall getting the pairs attention. He stood by the doorway as they ate and talked. Soul started to zone out and tune out the others. _I wonder how far I can go.... How long will she realize I'm gone? Will she only notice when there's no food on the table?_ Soul let out a sigh and looked out the kitchen window.

After breakfast, Maka gave Soul money for him to buy his own food. When Soul left the house he went in an alternate route and briefly looked back. _Let's see how long it'll take._  
  
  
  



End file.
